


Reunion

by Serena90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Pureblood Society, Sub!Sirius, Suicide, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena90/pseuds/Serena90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his come of age and his disinheritance, Sirius visits his little brother to reveal his true nature as a submissive and explain his rebellion against his House sharing the dark past of their parents' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for a long time. I wanted to see a submissive Sirius but then I thought about Walburga Black. It seemed to me that Walburga had been the domineering parent and who decided who stayed in the family and who was kicked out. That would make her a dominant to me, but not a good one. So I started thinking about her relationship with Orion and this is what I came up with! I hope it's not too depressing :)

Sirius hesitantly stepped out of the fireplace, brushing his long hair out of the way as he took in his familiar surroundings. It was the typical Floo-room: Spartan, the enormous marble fireplace was the only display of luxury as the green Indian carpet covering the floor of the room, though welcoming, didn’t live up to the pureblood standards.

He bit his lower lip and looked at the walnut door trying to gather the courage to actually open it and meet his brother. His brother. How would be their reunion? For the last 7 years, ever since he’d been sent to Gryffindor, he had ignored him. He’d had his reasons of course but would they be enough? He had sorely missed his brother and wanted to simply be able to talk normally with him again.

“Master Sirius, Master Regulus has welcomed you”, a thin house elf looking up to him with his ridiculously big and round eyes informed him in his squeaky voice, tugging the ends of his pillow-robe.

He turned the handle and exited the Floo-room, silently thanking Merlin for not being vanished of this house unlike Grimmauld Place and not being escorted by the house-elf. He went through all the rooms as if in a dream, knowing that his brother would be waiting for him in the blue living room, he could only ponder nervously over what to tell him, what to say to appease him. His destination was reached soon enough, may be even too soon for his tastes. A sigh escaped from sweet pink lips. The Gryffindor entered the room.

His aristocratic brother was standing, the characteristic Black’s eyes looking through the tinted glass of the window seemingly contemplative. Regulus had changed. The features no longer held the childish softness that they used to have. The slightly gangly body had morphed into lean muscles covered by the black robes. Despite being only fifteen he gave the impression of a dark pureblood wizard, a young man. Sirius suddenly felt his eyes glazing with tears; he had missed that change, the transition between child and young man.

“Regulus”, he whispered softly secretly enjoying not having to fake a huskier, lower tone of voice.

His brother whipped around swiftly in a neat movement that hinted his training in duelling. The youngest Black seemed to halt as he took in his appearance. Sirius stifled the desire to hide from the scrutiny, forcing himself to stand proudly. Even if he felt very self-conscious of the tasteful robe that hugged his figure.

Regulus abruptly strode to him confidently and Sirius gasped when he was pulled into a hug. The animagus closed his molten silver bluish eyes, resting his head on his brother’s chest and enjoyed the feeling of those strong arms surrounding him, breathing the cologne his brother favoured and feeling so safe, a flow of memories of those same albeit softer arms embracing him.

“Sirius”, the deeper voice of his brother greeted as he stepped back releasing the Gryffindor.

“I’ve missed you”, was the only thing said by the shortest brother, as he shyly looked up to his little brother.

The thin lips stretched up forming a small smile on the handsome visage of his brother. The hand rested on Sirius’ back pressed comfortably as if reminding him he was no longer alone. The animagus smiled tentatively at his brother placing his hand on Regulus’ arm, hesitant to put distance between the both of them.

“You have many things to explain Sirius”, the blue eyes melted with silver stared at him, not in disapproval or reproach; they were understanding but demanded an explanation.

The disinherited Black bit his pink lower lip, looking down. He seemed to hesitate before glancing up to his brother who towered over him. Sirius sighed and relished in the hand comfortably resting on the small of his back, trying to draw strength from there to start his tale… or to share his memories.

“I… I… You now know I’m a submissive, I couldn’t let Mother have this power over me, I simply couldn’t”, said the Gryffindor with his own, nearly identical eyes pleading his brother to understand.

“Sirius, Mother might a bit –the Slytherin faltered, searching for the correct word- strict, but she wouldn’t hurt you. I can’t comprehend why you would hide your true nature simply to flee from Mother”, stated attempting to pacify his brother.

The long dark hair swept around the oldest waist as he shook his head to rebuff the statement, looking slightly scared.

“You don’t understand Regulus”, replied the beautiful submissive, averting his eyes to the blue carpet that concealed the marble floor.

“Then enlighten me, dear brother”, answered the Slytherin with his voice full of affection, coping and raising his brother’s face to meet his eyes.

Uncertain eyes refused to meet Regulus’ and Sirius trembled slightly in his hold, as if reminiscing something terribly painful. The astonishingly blue’s eyes blinked to keep the tears at bay. The submissive slowly, unsurely nodded his consent.

“Ok… I’ll… I’ll show you some of my memories to help you understand why I did what I did”, responded the Gryffindor lifting his eyes to meet Regulus’ in a silent invitation to his mind.

“Are you sure?” asked the Slytherin surprise creeping into his voice with concern as he stared into the electric blue orbs.

“Yes”, whispered the submissive before feeling an invasion to his mind, he carefully layered the memories he wanted his brother to witness.

_\-----------------_

_Little five-year-old Sirius Black knocked timidly on the imposing walnut door that Regulus recognized as their dad’s room._

“ _Come in”, answered the melodious voice of their dad and Regulus couldn’t help but feel elated at the prospect of seeing his dad again so vividly after his death. After all, Regulus had been four years old when he died and he hadn’t been able to simply submerge himself in a Pensieve of his memories._

_The small boy that was Sirius went on his toes to reach the golden handle and went inside the tastefully decorated rooms. Regulus hadn’t been able to enter since their dad had passed away as their Mother had closed them off._

_The cute child walked diligently through_ _Colonial bookcase of five shelves and a drawer made out of solid hardwood, an elegant partner desk constructed to a period design from solid mahogany with classic carved detail and six drawers and a door, all fitted with antique effect brass handles, Persian and Indian carpets with intrinsic designs… The quarters were epitome of sophistication, as the rooms of the submissive of Lady Black should._

_Sirius entered the dressing room where his dad was brushing his long hair, which cascaded past his waist, sitting in front of_ _an elegant Louis Cannes dressing table hand built from solid mahogany. It had seven drawers with antique finished brass handles and featured classic carving around the mirror._

_Regulus couldn’t help but be shocked at the sheer beauty of their dad as he sent a breathtaking smile to little Sirius through the mirror. Elegant, striking Orion Black was one of the most beautiful submissives he had ever seen with his aristocratic features and stunning Black eyes. Something that his older brother, Sirius, seemed to have inherited._

“ _Sirius, sweetheart, what are you doing here? Daddy will come in a few minutes to read a tale”, said softly their dad._

_Little Sirius blushed and looked hesitantly at his black moccasins as if he had been scolded, even though the tone of their dad had been anything but harsh. Although seeing the pure admiration that shone in Sirius’ eyes when he glanced at their dad made Regulus realize that there was nothing Sirius craved more than his dear dad’s approval and praise._

“ _I wanted to help you to prepare for the party, daddy”, replied the child shyly._

_The corners of their dad’s mouth quirked into another smile as his eyes glowered with amusement. The gorgeous submissive nodded and caressed his child’s head in an affectionate gesture._

“ _Of course sweetheart, do you want to brush my hair?” asked warmly their dad, his gaze so full of love that Regulus felt his chest tightening._

“ _Yes!” was the cheerful answer of the infant._

_The lovely submissive of Walburga Black helped his child to stand on the cushioned bench as otherwise the little boy couldn’t hope to reach his head and offered the silver brush that Sirius took happily. He started carefully albeit clumsily brushing the silky locks, stroking them with his tiny hands too. Regulus could almost feel the ecstasy of his brother as he shared this intimate moment with their dad._

“ _Well done, Sirius, now you have to put this hair slide, can you do this for me?” inquired tenderly their dad pointing an impressive gem._

_The little boy nodded seriously as if he had been given a mission of utmost importance, stealing a small smile from their dad. The black haired child conscientiously attached the piece of jewellery to their dad’s hair. The submissive kissed lovingly his brother’s cheek as a reward._

“ _I am proud of you, Sirius-”, started Orion with a kind smile on his lips when the door opened in a loud thud, Sirius cringed at the intensity of the sound and their dad flinched in surprise._

_Walburga Black stormed into the rooms, her attractive face twisted into a hateful grimace, her eyes filled with anger and her hands clenched in fury. Little Sirius glanced at her and looked down unable to bear the dominant presence his mother exuded, especially when she was so obviously incensed._

_Orion squeezed his son’s shoulder comfortingly, though his tense form observed his dominant warily. Regulus grasped the fact that this was their mother in full dominant mode, her magic crisped the air surrounding possessively her submissive and she seemed positively irate._

“ _I sensed someone penetrating the wards of your rooms”, hissed Lady Black, her domineering eyes pinning their dad._

_Then she seemed to finally realize who the intruder over whom she was so obviously bothered was, taking in the scene of her consort’s sitting in front of the dressing table on which were jewels and a silver brush and their child’s sitting next to him nibbling his lower lip nervously._

“ _Sirius wanted to help me prepare for the party”, their dad answered calmly, smiling kindly to his brother in an attempt to calm him down._

_Walburga forced down her bubbling jealousy under a tight grip, the feeling was of such intensity after the thoughts of her consort betraying her that even knowing it was only their son didn’t make it recede completely. It was clear to Regulus she had expected a dominant to be there with her submissive and considering how controlling their mother was, she would still be ruffled. Lady Black changed her appearance looking composed and serene, though her emotions were far from that._

“ _That would be enough Sirius”, stated firmly their mother staring at her submissive unblinkingly._

“ _I am sorry for displeasing you mother”, responded his brother subdued, his eyes glazed with tears at what he perceived as disappointment from his mother._

_Their dad sighed tiredly, nearly sending an annoyed glance to their mother, he leant down and kissed Sirius’ soft cheek lovingly and gifting him with a stroke of his short black hair._

“ _Do not worry Sirius, why don’t you go to prepare for bed? I will come to kiss you good night before leaving for the ball”, urged their dad gently to sooth his little brother’s insecurities and probably so that he wouldn’t witness the predictable discussion with their mother for calling down Sirius._

_The little boy nodded, his visage revealing less sadness, and started strolling out of the room in pure blood fashion. He had just exited his dad’s tearoom when he heard the loud sound of a slap. The child stopped, frozen at the noise. Then his feet were bringing him closer to their dad’s dressing room, from where the sound had come. He stood in front of the enormous closed door, his hand stilled on the air when he caught himself about to open the door._

“ _I will educate our son as it pleases me!” the slightly muffed voice of their mother demanded._

“ _You did not snap at Sirius because you wish to make him strong, you were angry because you expected to find a dominant here!” replied their dad not yelling as their mother, but his tone frustrated, “I am your submissive Walburga, I would never do such thing. Why can’t you trust me for once?”_

_There was pain carefully hidden in his words at what he viewed as outright distrust and suspicion from his dominant, Regulus could picture his beautiful dad looking down, his face conflicted and troubled._

“ _Do not presume to know what crosses my mind, Orion”, hissed their mother with a steely voice._

“ _You are hurting me, my dominant”, whispered the gorgeous Black formally after his dominant’s order for submission._

_Forceful steps away from where the dressing table was were made. Apparently, Lady Black was horrified at having slapped and manhandled her submissive. A few tense seconds passed in complete silence as the dominant regained her mind._

“ _Orion, you know you ignite something in me… I am never able to control myself when it concerns you. The mere thought of a dominant here... drives me wild.”_

_There was a pregnant silence that seemed to prolong for a long time but was probably less than a minute, the confession of their mother was… different. Regulus would have never imagined his mother would ever say anything of this sort, the perfectly composed Lady Black that could only be angered by her firstborn. Of course, he had never thought his mother would act as he had seen._

“ _I know”, was the broken response of their dad, “I have known since I turned sixteen and you looked at me for the first time and simply stated that I was yours and yours only.”_

_Little Sirius blinked, his eyes full of tears at the indescribable feeling that laced his dad’s words. He walked away dragging his feet… Regulus could recognize the sorrow in his brother’s eyes._

_\----------------------------------------------------------_

_There was humming, the melody seemed to entrance his brother as he entered yet again their dad’s tearoom. Sirius looked slightly older and his robe was thicker and sturdier than the one he was wearing in the other memory so Regulus deemed it safe to assume it was nearing Yule time._

_Their exquisite dad was sitting in a window seat looking through the window to the back garden covered with a thin layer of snow, a soft smile on his tender lips as he hummed and caressed his flat stomach. To little Sirius the action was probably confusing but to Regulus it was clear: their dad was pregnant and joyful for it._

“ _Good morning, Sirius”, greeted their dad, his face full of contentment as he patted a place next to him._

_The cute child climbed quickly into the seat grinning and placed his head on their dad’s lap comfortably. The submissive of Walburga Black stroked Sirius silky strands resting his other hand on his belly._

“ _You are very happy today”, observed the beautiful boy._

“ _Oh, am I?” inquired their dad with dry amusement._

“ _Yes, you were humming”, said his brother as if that was an explanation for everything, which may be it was, “You only hum when you are very happy or trying to get me or Regulus to sleep but I have already had breakfast so that can’t be it.”_

“ _You are a very intelligent little Black, Sirius”, praised their dad chuckling._

_Sirius’ face split into a full smile and a blush of delight burnt his cheeks, “Why are you so happy? Is mother buying you a puppy for Yule?” asked naively the boy._

_Orion Black laughed, his melodious laughter filled the room and making it seem brighter and warmer._

“ _No, Sirius, your Mother is not buying me a puppy for Yule.”_

_The little boy frowned, a thoughtful expression settling on his visage. “Then, what is it? Did med wizard Tones say anything nice to you yesterday? You usually aren’t pleased after seeing him, he always says mean things like ‘you have to drink this stinky potion' or ‘stay in bed for a week and we will see’”_

_The lovely submissive shook his head diverted at his adorable son’s words his stunning Black eyes laughing, “Yes, Sirius, he said something nice.”_

“ _Oh, and what did he say?” asked curious the small boy sitting upright from his previous lounging, his beautiful eyes widened with anticipation._

“ _Mmmm… Should I tell you?” wondered aloud their dad smiling teasingly at his sweet brother._

“ _Yes, yes, daddy! I can keep a secret!” exclaimed Sirius excited, almost clapping with joy._

“ _Fine… but you must promise not to say”, smirked their dad lightheartedly._

“ _I promise not to say! Come on daddy, tell me what it is! I want to know!” whined the enchanting infant raising his cute pleading eyes to their dad._

_The captivating consort of Walburga Black smiled and whispered in his son’s ear, “You are going to have another little brother or a little sister.”_

“ _Really? When am I going to meet them? I want to meet them!” Sirius was practically bouncing on the seat, an enormous grin on his face._

“ _You will meet them soon, you see Sirius, babies come from the submissive’s belly and they have to grow there before leaving or else they get sick very easily and you don’t want that, do you?”, Sirius shook his head violently evidently horrified at the very thought of his little brother or sister getting sick._

_\---------------------------------------------_

_The dining room was almost the same, the same extending Victorian oval table, the same silver candlelight’s, and the same rococo dining chairs… Everything was exactly like in the future, except their breathtaking dad sitting in at the other end of the table._

_Orion Black looked positively radiant, his tempting pink lips stretched into a contented smile, his alluring Black eyes glowing with happiness… Little Sirius was observing him with his own mesmerizing Black eyes filled with awe at the sight, three years old Regulus Black watched their father and gurgled trying to catch his attention causing their dad to caress his black hair and kiss his pink cheek._

“ _Now, wizardling, I know you are hungry but we have to wait for Mother.”_

_Lady Walburga Black stomped into the dining room. She looked spectacular and every bit the pureblood dominant she was in her robes with the Black chest and the family ring proudly standing. She came from a meeting with an important pureblood; there was no other way to explain the imposing outfit._

“ _Good afternoon, Walburga-”, started their dad, his fascinating blue orbs shining with anticipation at telling their mother the news. Although he wouldn’t tell her now, only prepare her._

“ _Let’s have dinner”, ordered the dominant curtly, evidently not in a good mood._

_The enthralling submissive seemed to deflate at the harsh answer and his appealing eyes lowered to his plate as a sigh escaped his lips. Little Sirius bit his lower lip in response and tugged the end of his sleeves at what he perceived as his daddy’s sorrow._

_\---------------------------------_

“ _You still have not told Mother”, commented the charming child._

_Dad and child were sitting in the playing room and Regulus could see his little self playing delightedly with some toys. The exquisite consort of Walburga Black sighed sadly but forced a smile onto his face to appease his curious son, brushing some non-existing wrinkles from the tasteful blue robe that hugged his figure and brought out his eyes._

“ _Sirius, you know your Mother is a bit… unsettled because of the deal with the Malfoys, they are a very important family and now would not be the best moment to distract her. Afterwards, probably after the Christmas ball I will tell her”, answered the enchanting submissive forlornly._

“ _And what did the med wizard say? Is my brother or sister healthy?” asked thrilled about his new sibling._

_The question made their dad’s lips quirk into a true and lovely smile as he stroked his still flat although not so much stomach as before._

“ _Yes, Sirius, your little brother or sister is growing fine”, said the adult blissed out._

_\---------------------------------_

“ _Daddy, I have come to help you prepare for the Christmas ball!” exclaimed animated five-year-old Sirius Black, clapping his hands with glee._

_Their captivating dad was standing in front of a Louis carved armoire, he was wearing an elegant grey robe that made him look simply exquisite. The submissive’s tempting pink lips stretched into a tender smile at his son’s enthusiasm._

“ _Of course, Sirius, I do not know how I would do it without you”, Sirius revelled in his words puffing his chest. “Will you button the robe?”_

_Sirius nodded and after their dad had sat on the mattress of the impressing French four Poster bed started buttoning the long line of small pearly buttons that trailed his spine and would probably drive Walburga Black mad. The child was grinning cheerfully as he worked on the little buttons that seemed to be avoiding his fingers._

_Once finished, the satisfied infant led their dad to the dressing table and made a gesture for him to sit. The gorgeous submissive obeyed, his Black orbs glittering merrily with amusement as his charming son started to brush his silky long black hair. When Sirius deemed it was sufficiently incredibly silky, he used the luxurious jewels their dad pointed to style his hair._

“ _Today is very especial, isn’t it daddy?” inquired the small boy glowing with happiness._

“ _Yes, today your Mother closed the deal with the Malfoys so I will tell her about your little sibling”, replied overjoyed the submissive, smiling softly and resting his right hand on his belly where his three month old baby rested._

“ _And what did med wizard Tones say?” no sooner the words had left his mouth, dignified Lady Black entered the room having obviously heard the last question and not pleased about it._

“ _I thought I told you I didn’t want you to visit med wizard Tones any longer”, said their majestic Mother rigidly, her body tense and her eyes cold._

“ _Walburga!” cried out the submissive startled “Oh, yes, I visited him one last time”_

“ _And why would you visit him so often, my dear?” questioned the dominant, her words severe accusing connotation._

_Walburga’s demeanour was distant as she pinned her consort with her gaze full of malice, Orion stiffened at the implication and the icy tone. But he truly seemed scared when he met the unmerciful eyes of his dominant. He forced a striking smile, standing gracefully to meet his august wife._

“ _I will inform you… after the ball” responded pleasingly the submissive, not wishing to tell her of his pregnancy at such a time. If he told her know, she wouldn’t be pleased and later on would probably relate their baby to her paranoid thoughts of his having an affair unconsciously._

_\------------------------------------------_

_Little Sirius was restless; he wanted to be there when his daddy told his Mother about his pregnancy. He wanted to see his Mother’s cold eyes fill with unmistakable warmth and wonder as she caressed her submissive’s belly, just as his daddy had told him she had done with Sirius and Regulus._

_He sat upright in his Sussex four Poster bed, pulling away the soft and warm sheets. He stepped out of his bed and wearing only his pyjamas he travelled through the secret passages to his Mother’s study, he knew his daddy would tell her there after the ball. He waited patiently in his hidden place, sitting down and hugging his legs to his chest._

_The door swung open, Lady Black stepped in forcefully dragging her husband. There was rage in her eyes and that left Sirius without a breath._

“ _Walburga, what are you do-” started the submissive surprised, but his visage quickly turned worried and anxious at the sight of his dominant’s anger._

“ _You! How dare you take me for a fool!? I am no fool! And you, my dear husband, are about to discover now that you do not play with your dominant!”_

_Their dad seemed to cringe and backed away from their commanding Mother fearfully during her rant, his eyes suddenly glazing with unshed tears. Walburga advanced rapidly and slapped their dad with such strength that he fell on the green Indian carpet with a thud. Beautiful Orion Black raised his eyes full of betrayal to meet his dominant’s and gingerly touch his red cheek, disbelief crossing fleetingly his face._

“ _What are you talking about?”_

“ _Do you really think so poorly of me? Did you seriously think that I would not realize your sudden closeness with Tones? And in the ball! He was blatantly staring at you! I might have been distracted by the Malfoy’s deal but I am not stupid!” their Mother rambled as she took out her wand._

“ _What are you going to do, Walburga? It’s not what you think! Let me explain!” begged the exquisite consort of Walburga Black, his horrified eyes following the wand._

“ _Explain?” hissed the dominant, “I will explain, Cruccio”_

_A red light left their Mother’s wand and hit their dad. The stunning submissive writhed in the floor barely chocking a few words begging for mercy to his dominant, his striking eyes tormented with pain and worry for the child resting in his belly, his hands fisting the carpet as tears ran through his face._

_Lady Black looked at him, her expression distant but her eyes full of fury. She did a bored move with her wand, stopping the torture, apparently deeming it enough to punish her consort for his supposed adultery. Their beautiful dad breathed shakily a hand immediately going to his stomach and pain took over his face again._

“ _No! No! Don’t do this… please”, said their charming dad shredding even more tears, pleading his baby not to die._

“ _Orion, look at me!” ordered Walburga but when their dad continued to whisper, she approached him briskly and grabbed his chin, “You are mine and only mine!”_

“ _You have killed them, you have killed them!” yelled their dad crawling away from their Mother to the corner and afterwards hugging himself and starting to rock._

_The dominant looked shocked at the trail of blood that followed her submissive since she had probably chosen the Unforgivable Pain Curse not to physically injure their dad, “What is this, Orion?”_

“ _I tried to explain but you would not listen, why wouldn’t you listen?” cried their dad heartbreakingly._

“ _Orion” she tried to walk over her submissive but he scrambled away frightened, concern was starting to reveal in their Mother’s eyes._

“ _My baby, my little baby”, lamented their dad rocking himself._

“ _Baby? What baby Orion?”_

_Walburga Black commenced to panic, her agile mind associating the facts that had before been clouded by the irrationality that her breathtaking consort always made her fall on: her submissive had been visiting a med wizard frequently, he had been bubbling with happiness, at the beginning he had been trying to talk to her calmly but had settled for asking when the deal with the Malfoys would be closed, Tones had watched her consort like a hawk and now… after her curse, her submissive was bleeding._

“ _No!” screamed Lady Black her voice full of grief and sorrow, she had not murdered her own child by torturing her beloved consort blinded by jealousy._

_Small transparent tears where cascading through little Sirius’ face at what he was observing, they continued falling even after Mother brought med wizard Tone, they continued even as he laid on his bed after silently making back his way to his bedroom unnoticed._

_\--------------------------------_

_The adorable infant stood in front of the open door that led to their dad’s bedroom, looking frozen at the figure half hidden by the sheets and the veils of the grand four Poster bed and to their Mother who was sitting on the bed. Lady Black tried to caress her submissive’s back consolingly but lovely Orion Black avoided her hand, lowering his eyes. Walburga looked petrified at her consort._

“ _Please, just… just leave”, muttered quietly their dad, tears trailing his face._

_Their Mother stood abruptly, her face a myriad of emotions as she observed her inconsolable consort who had yet again started to cry… because of her and her blindness. She always seemed to walk blind when it concerned her consort, she had known he loved her and still suspected the beauty to betray her and now her submissive didn’t love her, even possibly loathed her._

“ _Daddy?” whispered brokenly Sirius._

_Walburga Black was startled out of her reverie at the name and looked up to find their beautiful son, their firstborn, the reason her consort had started loving her._

“ _Sirius come with me, you should not be here,” commanded Lady Black approaching her son and placing a hand on his shoulder to direct him outside of Orion’s quarters._

“ _No… Sirius, would you like to stay in bed with daddy today?” asked softly the stunning submissive whose striking Black eyes were puffy and red._

“ _Yes, daddy”, answered the child sadly._

_Six-year-old Sirius walked to the enormous bed and climbed quickly not sparing their rooted Mother a second glance. Their daddy’s soft arms soon enveloped him as the submissive kissed his temple, buried his nose in his dark locks and smelled the comforting smell of his son._

“ _You know I love you and your brother more than anything, don’t you Sirius?” murmured Orion Black dejected._

“ _And we love you daddy”, responded softly his son._

_The veils surrounding them, the closed curtains, the half lighted room, the sheets hiding them from the world created an intimate atmosphere, like they were in a different world where they were protected and nothing could ever happen to them._

“ _I wish this never happens to you”, said tearfully their dad._

“ _Daddy?” wondered Sirius downcast._

“ _We both know you are a submissive or at least you will be once you are sixteen and your magic has settled down… I hope none of this will happen to you my child, no marriage of convenience… you know, Mother was the Matriarch of the House of Black, when I came into my sweet sixteen and she declared I would be hers. She was the one who could order my marriage, approve or disapprove them so when she said that… I had no choice, I was from the third branch of the Black family, who was I to oppose her wishes?_

_> >For the first year of my marriage I was terribly unhappy, she was commanding and jealousy dominated her -usually rational and cold- mind where I was concerned, I was not allowed to talk to my previous friends only to the people she carefully selected and even then she was displeased!_

_> >But then, I was pregnant with you and her demeanour was filled with warmth and pride and I was so happy at the thought of having a baby. I craved for a baby more than anything, when I was told I was pregnant and I felt your magic humming inside of me… I loved you instantly. And I loved her for gifting me with a child._

_> >You were only three months old when the suspicion returned and the warmth left, I was broken-hearted at loosing the witch I had started to love. I could still have glances of her sometimes but they were sporadic, most of the time there was only this dominant that resembled her but reprimanded me harshly for non-existent flirting or looks._

_> >It even hurt more when that person returned with Regulus only to leave when he turned two months old. But I still loved her so I endured her suspicions and her controlling… Now though… don’t let your Mother know you are a submissive, Sirius, don’t let her control you like she controlled me”, narrated Orion Black with tears cascading down his cheeks and into the silky hair of his son._

_The sun had left the sky and the room was overrun by the penumbra, shadows crept in the corners when his father finished his story. Little Sirius was blinking heavily as was their dad until their eyes closed as Morpheus claimed them._

_\--------------------------_

_Beautiful Orion Black was exiting his youngest child’s room; he carefully closed the walnut door after him only to find his adorable firstborn in front of him frowning at the gloomy strange feeling that surrounded their grief-stricken dad._

“ _Come Sirius, I will read you a story tonight”, said the stunning submissive tenderly to his son._

_Little Sirius nodded, even though a shudder ran through his spine at the vacant look in their dad’s Black orbs that used to be always filled with joy when focused on Sirius or Regulus. They went to Sirius’ room with their soft hands locked and their dad tugged Sirius in the enormous four Poster bed. He calmly read him his favourite story and Sirius listened to him enthralled, but when the book was finished dread settled in the little boy._

“ _Sirius”, sighed their beautiful dad, “I want you to know that I love you and your brother more than anything”_

“ _And we love you daddy”, answered sweetly the adorable child causing their dad to smile softly although happiness didn't reach his eyes._

“ _Good night Sirius, I love you... Don’t come to wake me up tomorrow, let the elves or Mother do it. Under no circumstances are you to come to my rooms tomorrow, understood?” asked solemnly the submissive._

“ _Yes, daddy. I won’t go to your quarters”, nodded seriously the wizardling, his insides churning with a bad feeling._

_Their dad gifted him with a smile, but the sentiment didn’t carry on to his stunning eyes, as they remained dead. “I love you, Sirius; I only want you to be happy… I’m so sorry”, the last sentence was chocked and whispered, “Goodbye, my child”_

“ _I love you too daddy. Goodnight.”_

_\------------------------_

After reliving the painful memories, the beautiful submissive hid himself in his younger brother’s strong arms, sobbing quietly. Regulus could barely control his disbelief, their Mother, the witch he had admired for her control, had given in to irrational jealousy and tortured their lovely dad leading to their dad’s suicide. It couldn’t be true. But the memories didn’t lie.

And Sirius looked so much like their stunning dad, Orion… Who knows what their Mother would have done had he revealed his true nature? He tightened his hold around his sweet brother, understanding his many efforts to stay away from their Mother. Even their kind dad had ordered him to!

“Sirius”, whispered the tallest Black, “I won’t ever let this happen to you, you’ll never have to go through what dad experienced. I promise”

The beautiful submissive only sobbed brokenly inside his arms, his hands clutching the material of his little brother's robes. Regulus kissed the top of his head softly, knowing it was a gesture their dad had bestowed his brother countless times.

 


End file.
